1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a spray head, and, more particularly, to a spray head for a faucet, such as a kitchen faucet.
2. Description of the related art
A typical faucet, such as a kitchen faucet, includes hot and cold water controllers, and a spout having one end coupled to the controls and another end connected to an aeration head. The aeration head may be formed using a mesh screen defining a matrix of very small pores thorough which the water passes, thereby separating the delivered water stream into a multitude of finely divided streams concentrated in a small area.
In a typical kitchen faucet system, for example, a separate retractable spray hose with a spray nozzle is coupled to the controls as well. Such a spray nozzle typically includes a head having a ring of individual spray nozzles which are positioned and designed to provide a plurality of streams, lesser in number than the multitude of finely divided streams of the aeration head of the faucet, and with each stream having a larger flow volume than an individual stream from the aeration head.